He's Too Kind
by Calico Neko
Summary: When a kindness is almost equal to a stupidity. [OgiFuri, but very light]


This was all Kuroko's fault. If I didn't meet with him and 'him' back then, I wouldn't feel this kind of feeling. A feeling which everybody said as a 'love at first sight'

* * *

**KuroBasu **© **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**He's too Kind**

© **Calico Neko**

**Warning: Unbeta-ed, fast pacing plot, OOC-ness**

* * *

It was one a shiny Sunday, where you could meet with friends outside the gymnasium, hang out together until night, or if you had a girlfriend or a boyfriend, you could ask her or him to have a date. Watching a movie or just wondering around at the near park would be a good alternative.

Between those people who wasted their time outside the house were two boys from Seirin High School, the blunet and the brunet, Kuroko Tetsuya and Furihata Kouki were their name. Both were on their second years now and still in Seirin Basketball Club. The difference was they were not the ordinary member anymore. Furihata was the captain now, replacing Hyuga Junpei who was one. Kuroko himself was being the vice captain. This position was making them closer than before. No, not as a couple, of course.

Just like the others, they were hanging out together to fulfill their fetish for books. Yes, both were the member of basketball club as well as the librarian. It's a good time to look for the new books, not to mention there was a new bookstore which sold a lot of rare books and magazines.

Kuroko and Furihata could see the front door of the bookstore, when in sudden Kuroko grabbed Furihata's sleeve, pulling him to stop walking. Furihata felt perplexed. He thought Kuroko saw something interesting than books or else. When he followed Kuroko's gaze, Furihata could see the stunned boy who stood right infront of Kuroko.

He wore casual clothes, his height was probably around Kagami's, his face was kind of a friendly and childish type, and his hair colored was more like the mixing of chocolate and orange color.

"Kuroko?" whispered him.

Furihata could see Kuroko gulped. There was something on his face, as if he missed that person so much. And Furihata's thought was right. Just in seconds, Kuroko was hugging the taller one. The taller was doing the same too, he hugged Kuroko as if he didn't want to let him go. Furihata was confused.

"Ogiwara-_kun_, it's such a long time, right? How are you?"

Still hugging, the brunet stroked Kuroko's hair as he replied, "Just like you see, Kuroko, I've become taller than you."

And then Kuroko smiled. Furihata never saw his teammate smiling that nice and wide(?) before, he's more 'human' than usual.

"I'm sorry, but... we're in public, so..."

Furihata's voice was interrupting their reunion time. Kuroko had to admit meeting with that Ogiwara guy was making him not a so Kuroko one. Releasing each other body from the embracement, Kuroko introduced Furihata with the taller one.

"I'm sorry, Furihata-_kun_. I forgot about you." If Furihata wasn't himself, he'd yelled in anger. The one who had thin auras was Kuroko, how could he forget about him? "This is Ogiwara Shigehiro-_kun_. He's my childhood friend, the one whom I'd told you and others about."

Furihata tried to remember. Kuroko was surely had told Seirin basketball club about his past and his middle school life. So, one of the 'victims' was this guy.

Furihata reached out his hand. This Ogiwara guy didn't have the spooky aura as Akashi's, he was sure Ogiwara was a kind person and wouldn't make him scared.

"It's nice to meet you, Ogiwara. I'm Furihata Kouki, Kuroko's friend from basketball and library club."

Ogiwara grabbed the other's hand and shook it amusedly, with both of his hands. "Yes, thank you for being friend with Kuroko! I hope we'll be a good friend too!"

Furihata nodded in agreement as he smiled nicely. His thought was right, Ogiwara was a nice guy. However, when he tried to release his hand from Ogiwara's grasp, the taller one didn't remove it. He squeezed it instead, even rubbed Furihata's skin with his thumb.

Furihata's cowardness for something came.

"_Ano_, Ogiwara... my hand..." chirped the shorter.

Hearing his voice was making him shocked. He took some steps behind, almost tripped by his own feet. "Ah, I'm sorry Furihata," said Ogiwara as he chuckled awkwardly. Trying to neutralizing the situation, he faced Kuroko. "So, Kuroko, where are you guys going, anyway? You know, we haven't met for such a long time and I'm kinda missed you, a lot. So, I hope you don't mind if I join you. How?"

Kuroko nodded, so did Furihata. "Let's hangout together, Ogiwara-_kun_." Before Ogiwara slinging his hand around Kuroko's shoulder, Kuroko could see that his childhood friend was glancing on Furihata.

'_I think I found something,_' said Kuroko's mind.

Yes, Kuroko did find something interesting. Ogiwara said he wanted to hang out with them, but what Kuroko felt was the opposite. Kuroko thought Ogiwara just wanted to hang out with Furihata. It's not like Ogiwara left him or such, but seeing his face when he talked to Furihata or when he treated him a lunch for both of them, even when he paid for Furihata's books, Kuroko saw something different. His childhood friend was always been a nice person to everyone, and he's nicer now. It rather made him scared, a little. Kuroko thought, '_Is this Ogiwara-kun?_'

It's not only Kuroko who thought the same. When they got lunch together at a fast food restaurant near the bookstore, Ogiwara left them to go to the toilet and Furihata said his anxiety.

"Kuroko, I'm scared with your childhood friend. We just met and he's become too nice. Is he okay?"

Kuroko didn't know how to reply, thus he only shook his head. Kuroko only hoped his mind wouldn't come true, where Ogiwara would ask for...

"Kuroko, give me Furihata's number or email."

Nope, it came true. His inner sight where Ogiwara asked for Kuroko's teammate's number was coming true. When the three of them parted away to each other house's direction, Ogiwara hold Kuroko up, saying he still wanted to talk. Hearing his request, Kuroko didn't know what to do. On the other hand, Ogiwara was his childhood friend, a precious one. He's happy, Kuroko would feel the same either. However, knowing Furihata for a year was restraining him to tell. Kuroko didn't know and wouldn't ask for the reasons, but Furihata would have a bad assumption toward him and Ogiwara, not to mention Furihata's word a moment ago, 'I'm scared with your childhood friend.'

"I'm sorry, Ogiwara-_kun_, I can't give you," said the blunet after a minute in silence.

"Why?"

"Furihata-_kun_ a jittery person sometimes, I'm afraid he'll get scared by you."

Okay, Kuroko's words were probably too exaggerated. Ogiwara's mouth was agape as he scratched his head. "I don't understand. I'm not doing anything to him, right?" Yes, Kuroko agreed with that, but we talked about Furihata. He's the type who didn't like the too friendly person.

"Ogiwara-_kun_, why do you want his number? You won't stalk him, I hope."

Ogiwara laughed as he slung his hands of Kuroko's shoulder, like their past. "Of course not. I just... you know, he's a nice guy and kinda reminded me of you, Kuroko. You're both are kind. It won't be bad if I become friend with him."

"Hm... so you said, you like Furihata-_kun_?"

"Well..." the brunet's face reddened. Seeing that, Kuroko couldn't say no.

Finally, Ogiwara got the number and email, Kuroko got the yelling from Furihata.

It was the lunchtime break when Furihata ran to Kuroko's classroom and yelled at him. He didn't care with making a scene, he just wanted to nagging on someone. The one who had to get the blame was of course, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Damnit, Kuroko! What have you done, huh? You gave my number and my email to him! He stalked me these past hours, you know!" Well, 'stalk' was somewhat too exaggerated.

Murmuring could be heard from around the classroom. They were kind of shocked because from what they heard, the coward guy from the next class said 'Him' and 'He', which mean, Furihata was hooked up by a male.

"Furihata-_kun_, please calm down."

"How could I?! Look at his messages!"

Kuroko took Furihata's phone from the owner. One by one, he could see the unnamed number which Kuroko knew as his friend's number, Ogiwara's. The messages were almost all the same, asking for what Furihata did, had he eaten or hadn't, even asking for Furihata's home. Those were almost reached up tp 200 messages in less than 12 hours.

"Ogiwara-_kun_ is a creepy," stated Kuroko as he handed the phone to Furihata. "Did you reply him?"

Furihata nodded. "Yes, and I'm being a stupid for answering honestly," he sighed for his own stupidity. "By the way, Kuroko, he said he'll come to Seirin. Today."

And Ogiwara did come to Seirin, only by himself. He couldn't hide his bright smile when Furihata and Kuroko approached him. However, something off with them two because Furihata was hiding his body behind Kuroko's back. Seeing that Ogiwara's smile was gone instantly, especially when Kuroko said, "Ogiwara-_kun_, I'm sorry, but like I said, Furihata-_kun_ is scared by you and I'm sure it worsened." Ogiwara only 'Eh?'-ed. "It's not 24 hours yet since our first meeting and you had given him those mountain of messages already. I got scared too if I were Furihata-_kun_."

Furihata could only hide his face from Ogiwara's intense gaze as he gripped Kuroko's sleeve. His face was flustered both in shy and angry. He asked Kuroko to say his thought because he's not the type who could say bluntly, not to mention he just knew Ogiwara hours ago. He's not brave enough to blurt his train of word out on somebody else's face.

"Furihata, was that true?" the asked boy nodded. "You should say that earlier and now I feel like a bad guy." Furihata mumbled a 'Sorry', still hiding his face behind Kuroko's back. "Well, I won't force you, but I really like you and I wanna get close with you. I know it's weird 'cause we just met, hahaha. But seeing you like this..." Ogiwara exhaled, "I should've listened to Kuroko's words. I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable."

The situation became awkward, especially for Kuroko who had to be the shield between those brunets. He didn't know what to say or do. If only he could use his misdirection now.

After a long silence between them three, Ogiwara then chuckled nervously as he scratched his chin. Ruffling both of Kuroko's and Furihata's hair, he took his leave first without saying anymore words, even not a 'goodbye' or a 'see you'. Furihata lifted up his head and he could see Ogiwara's expression. Say him as an observer like Kuroko, he could see that Ogiwara had a fake smile on his lips. Furihata hated seeing that kind of face.

"_Ano_, Ogiwara!" turning his body, Ogiwara could feel Furihata's fingers on his hand. He tugged it nervously. "I know a cheap ramen shop around here. You must be hungry after a long journey. So, how about I treat you one? We can... we can talk. I mean, just us. Two."

Ogiwara's mouth agape, Kuroko's eyes widened, and Furihata really wanted to scream a '_What the hell are you doing, Kouki?!_'

Okay, blame it all on Furihata's kindness. Blame it on his stupidity, too. He said (by Kuroko's mouth) he was afraid by Ogiwara's too friendly behavior, but he couldn't 'abandon' Ogiwara's distressed face too. What was wrong with him? Furihata just licked his own saliva.

"Well, if you insisted." Ogiwara's smile was brighter than before. "See you, Kuroko!"

When the two brunets 'would have' what Ogiwara said as a date, Furihata turned his face toward Kuroko while mumbling a 'Help me!'

"Hah..." Kuroko sighed in tiredness. How could he help Furihata when the one who sacrificed was himself? "Furihata-_kun_, you've eaten by your own kindness."

Kuroko took out his phone and typed. [Akashi-_kun_, how to handle the too kind friends?]. A question mark popped on Akashi's head.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Okay, blame on my love for Kouki too, sobs. I'd made a OgiFuri before, as brothers, but never thought I'd ship them as a couple. Well, I hope it's not too OOC.

Thank you so much for reading and I'm sorry dor the mistakes. Review, please ^^


End file.
